Le mariage, ou l'infernal réveil du prêtre qui était imberbe
by Shiro.K
Summary: Alors, c'est le mariage de Remus et Tonks, avec le prêtre et tout mais... voilà, quoi... Avertissement : personnages OOC (ou OCC ?), surtout Remus, langage fleuri, niveau intellectuel très bas (on touche le fond, et on creuse encore !). Dédicace à Marie Lapiz, sans sa fic, je n'aurais même pas imaginé cette stupidité !


Alors, vous devez ce délire absurde à deux personnes : Celle qui m'a donné le temps de l'écrire (mon prof d'histoire, ou l'intérêt des vagues migratoires dans les années 80...), et celle qui m'en a donné l'idée : Marie Lapiz ! C'est en lisant son "Jour du Mariage", le chapitre sur celui de Remus et Tonks que ce ... truc? m'est venu à l'esprit !

Par contre, le titre est un peu une solution au rabais, j'avais pas d'idée... Si vous avez une meilleure proposition, n'hésitez pas !

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf le prêtre, que j'ai inventé et ridiculisé avec amour !

Sur ce... et ben, bonne lecture, je suppose ?

* * *

Comment diable en était-il arrivé là ? Remus n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il regarda le prêtre, qui le fixa d'un air ensommeillé – et bovin - . Le vieil homme n'avait pas compris grand chose chose, il l'avaient tiré du lit alors que le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Ils l'avaient amené ici sans même lui laissé le temps de s'habiller ! Un petit sourire parvint à se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa la chemise de nuit, où des poussins s'ébattaient gaiement. Le pauvre prêtre le fusilla du regard, le mettant au défi de rire en désignant les deux ivrognes qui titubaient derrière lui. Penaud, Remus haussa les épaules, affichant un sourire de petit garçon pris en faute.

-C'est pas ma faute, j'ai trouvé qu'eux...

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

Remus le regarda, bouche bée. C'était méchant ! D'ailleurs, il le lui dit.

-C'était méchant !

-Et c'était méchant de vus introduire chez moi, à cinq heures du matin, de me traîner dans _mon_ église -dont vous avez fait exploser la porte quand j'ai émis le souhait d'être tranquille- sans même me laisser prendre un manteau ! Et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'attraper mes pantoufles !

Remus eu au moins la décence de rougir et de paraître gêné.

-Mais oui, mais c'est que je…

-Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Et j'ai froid !

Pris de remords, Remus lui tendit sa veste. Mais ne résista pas à l'envie de le titiller un peu.

-Votre chemise de nuit est ridicule !

-Moi au moins, j'ai pas des valises grandes comme ma main sous les yeux !

-Je… Je suis malade !

-Oui, ben faite gaffe à pas vous endormir pendant la nuit de noces, hein !

-Oui, bah j'en aurais une de nuit de noce, _moi _!

-C'est un coup bas, ça !

-Bof.

-Je suis prêtre ! Je suis marié à notre Père à tous !

-Incestueux, en plus ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez épousé votre père ?

Derrière eux, un des ivrognes se mit à chanter une chanson grivoise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bénitier ne contenait pas de whisky.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et vous le savez très bien, lycan !

Remus pâlit.

-Pardon ?

-Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez une force suspecte alors que vous avez l'air aussi musclé que ma grand-tante Gertrude -dont les tartes aux prunes sont vraiment délicieuse, soit-dit en passant-, des yeux jaunes, et vu vos cernes, la pleine lune d'hier a dû être épuisante ! Vous êtes un lycanthrope !

-Non mais c'est parce qu'en fait voilà je peux tout explique vous allez rire c'est que je…

-C'est pour ça que je suis devenu prêtre…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai pas assez de poils…

-…Euh… Vous avez bu ?

-Nan, j'suis crevé, c'est tout… Les femmes, elles aiment les types virils, poilus…

-Ah, euh… Mais, vous n'êtes pas devenu prêtre pour la foi, tout ça ?

-La foi ? Pff, vous êtes un p'tit rigolo, vous ! Nan, c'est juste que j'avais pas assez de poils…

Remus cligna des yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ?

Il venait pour se marier -un peu tôt, certes-, sa femme -enfin, future femme- était en retard, ses témoins étaient bourrés -en même temps, il ignorait jusqu'à leur nom, il les avait dégoté dans la taverne du coin-, et maintenant, le prêtre aussi était fou ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

…

Ah oui, il était un monstre.

Zut, si Dora l'entendait, il était bon pour finir sur le canapé avant même le début de leur mariage.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Dora, ou était-elle ? C'est vrai, quoi, ils étaient quand même censés se marier !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le prêtre le regarda d'un air narquois.

-Alors ? Il semblerait que la mariée ai du retard ? Ou des doutes ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, ça fait des mois qu'elle me poursuit !

-Vraiment ? Et à quand remonte votre dernier verre ?

-Vous insinuez que je mens ?

-Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme !

-Nia nia nia… N'empêche que j'en ai une de femme, moi !

-Vous l'avez déjà faite, faut innover mon vieux !

-Puceau !

-Parce que vous, vous êtes une bête de sexe ?

-Imberbe !

-Hé, je ne vous permet pas ! Menteur !

-Idiot !

-Crétin !

-Mocheté !

-Loup-garou !

-Prêtre !

-C'est pas une insulte, abruti !

-Je vous emme

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?

Les deux hommes cessèrent un instant de se chamailler comme des gamins pour se retourner vers la femme en robe blanche qui venait d'entrer.

-Dora ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais me marier, lui répondit-elle d'une voix dégoulinant d'ironie.

-Te marier ?! Mais à qui ?! Ah, tu veux dire, notre mariage ?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il est con…

-Vous, la ferme !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes con comme un placard !

-Moi, je porte des vêtements décents !

-A qui la faute ?!

Nymphadora, éberluée, regardait son fiancé de 37 ans démarrer une bataille d'eau bénite avec le prêtre en plein milieu de l'église. Décidant que le mariage pouvait attendre, elle sortit sa baguette, et se lança dans la bataille d'un ''Aguamenti'' bien lancé -Remus rougit comme une fillette lorsque son pantalon mouillé moula son entrejambe. Il vira au pivoine lorsqu'il vit le regard gourmand de sa future femme-.

Personne ne comprit jamais pourquoi les jeunes mariés rigolaient comme des baleines à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur mariage…


End file.
